It is often desired to track and identify items, such as packages, containers, and the like, and to communicate information concerning such items wirelessly. One method of tracking and providing information concerning packages is to attach a wireless communication device, such as a radio frequency identification (RFID) transponder or other identification device, to packages or items. The information communicated concerning the packages or items may include expiration dates, “born on” dates, lot numbers, manufacturing information, and the like. A wireless communication device may be attached to an individual package, to a container containing multiple packages, or other item as the situation merits.
Different countries have allocated different portions of the electromagnetic spectrum for use with such wireless communication devices. For example, some countries may use frequency bands centered on 2.45 GHz and others may use bands centered on 13.56 MHz, 868 MHz, or 915 MHz. It is desirable to be able to communicate at a plurality of these frequencies to increase the functionality and utility of the wireless communication device. For each of these frequencies, the wireless communication device may need a different antenna. Multiple antennas inherently take up space in the wireless communication device that is considered valuable in this era of miniaturization. This situation is compounded when the needed electrical length for antennas operating at these different frequencies is taken into account.